1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for calculating the call processing capacity of a mobile communication system using an Internet communication network and, more particularly, to a method for calculating and storing the call processing capacity of a mobile communication system using an Internet web browser and database.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication system passes through a signal processing procedure called xe2x80x9ccallxe2x80x9d to communicate with other subscribers. The call is a request of a user for taking possession of a communication line to exchange information. That is, the call means occupation of a communication line by a subscriber for making a call. There are various kinds of calls such as a complete call accomplishing the purpose of a call, a continuous call that continuously generates on one communication line on the basis of generation time, and overlapping calls that generate on the same line at the same time.
A conventional mobile communication system performing the call processing function is described with reference to FIG. 1. The mobile communication system includes a mobile 70 by which an individual subscriber generates a call signal while moving or being at a specific location, a base station 71 for receiving the call signal from the mobile 70 to carry out the call processing function, a control station 72 for controlling communication signal processing between the base station 71 and mobile 70, and a switching center 74 connected to the control station 72 to send a request from the mobile 70 to process a call to an external communication network 73.
The call processing function of the conventional mobile communication system is now explained. First of all, the mobile 70 that is moving or is placed at a certain location sends a call signal requesting to connect with the external communication network 74 (for example, a public telephone switching network or advanced mobile phone service (AMPS), etc.) to the base station 71. Then, the base station 71 receives this call signal from the mobile 70 to transmit it to the control station 72. In addition, data requesting call processing is delivered from the mobile 70 to the base station 71, the control station 72 judges the data from the mobile 70 and transmits it to the switching center 74 (if the mobile 70 requests to be connected with the public telephone switching network, for example). The switching center 74 connects the mobile 70 to the external communication network 73 to allow them to communicate with each other.
That is, the communication function is executed in such a manner that a mobile communication system subscriber sends a call signal to the base station located in a cell for communication and this base station searches and judges the call signal to perform a requested call processing function. Accordingly, the base station processes as many calls from individual subscribers as a predetermined line capacity. To develop an optimal mobile communication system, a procedure of calculating the call processing capacity is carried out. Methods for calculating the call processing capacity of a conventional CDMA mobile communication system include a calculation method using a linear model, a method using simulation, a method using an analytic method and a calculation method on the basis of ITU-T ROMMENDATION Q543.
In the methods of calculating the call processing capacity of the conventional CDMA mobile communication system, however, high cost is required for call processing capacity calculation because the call processing calculating procedure is carried out by individual groups. Furthermore, since the call processing capacity is separately calculated by an individual processor, the calculated value is not correctly reflected on the design of the mobile communication system and reliability in the call processing calculation procedure is deteriorated.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for calculating the call processing capacity of a mobile communication system using an Internet communication network, which calculates and stores the call processing capacity of the mobile communication system using an Internet web browser and database to attain correct call processing capacity information, thereby realizing an optimal mobile communication system design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for calculating the call processing capacity of a mobile communication system using an Internet communication network, which allows multiple designers to share information about the calculated call processing capacity through a database, thereby making the call processing capacity information be actively effectively used.
To accomplish the objects of the present invention, there is provided a method for calculating the call processing capacity of a mobile communication system using an Internet communication network, comprising: a master operation execution step at which an Internet server system judges if the user of a terminal accessing it using a web browser of the Internet communication network requires a master operation, authenticates the user when the user does, and then inquires or corrects information of the master operation; an analysis operation data input step at which the Internet server system receives data required for an analysis operation when the user does not requires the master operation; a reference information input step at which it is judged if the user executes a new operation corresponding to calculation of the call processing capacity of the corresponding communication system after the analysis operation data input step, and reference information in accordance with the call processing calculation capacity is inputted when the user requires the new operation; a reference call processing capacity information calculation step of calculating reference call processing capacity information based on the inputted reference information; and a call processing capacity calculation step of calculating BHCA that is the final call processing capacity of a processor on the basis of the calculated reference call processing capacity information and outputting the result.